O Incidente da Aula de Poções
by Star Limao
Summary: Não era segredo para ninguém que o ponto fraco de Remus era Poções." AVISO: SLASH! Ó, que pecado -n uma coisa bem fluffy : SIREM É VIDA, MEU POVO!


**Não. Nada aqui me pertence. Só a poção maluca violeta (y)**

O incidente da aula de poções

Não era segredo para ninguém que o ponto fraco de Remus era Poções. Aquela maldita matéria não parecia fazer o mínimo de sentido, afinal, por que sua poção insistia em ficar roxa se a cor necessária era violeta? Olhou novamente para as instruções no quadro e constatou o óbvio: fizera tudo conforme o enunciado. Então, por que diabos aquela merda estava roxa? Soltou um muxoxo, que passou despercebido por Sirius. O que era extremamente anormal, pois era essa a hora em que o moreno dava uma risadinha e mandava-o mexer em sentido horário duas vezes ou adicionar qualquer coisa morta e estranha no caldeirão. Porque, ao contrário de Remus, Sirius era excelente em Poções. Assim como James, que ensinava Rabicho sempre que necessário – ou seja, o tempo todo. Suspirou inconformado; sua poção numa tonalidade mais escura a cada minuto que passava.

"-Sirius."

O moreno encarava seu caldeirão, contudo era visível que sua mente rondava sabe-se lá Merlin onde. Chamou-o novamente, desta vez tocando-o levemente com os ombros – já que suas mãos se ocupavam da varinha e do livro.

"- Padfoot! Acorda!"

"- Não tô dormindo, Remmie. Eu estava prestando atenção na minha poção."

"- Sua poção já está pronta, Sirius."

O moreno olhou para sua tarefa, vendo o tom violeta imperando dentro do caldeirão.

"- Ó."

Remus arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Ó"? "Ó"?! Que mané "ó", que nada. Enquanto ele se matava prestando atenção nos átomos das vírgulas e sua poção ficava quase _preta,_ o cachorro praticamente dormia em pé e preparava a sua com perfeição absoluta? Bufou, revoltado. Merlin sabia como castigá-lo. Olhou com uma carranca visível para o moreno confuso, que riu ao entender o motivo para tamanha expressão.

"- Precisando de ajuda, Moony?"

"- Não."

Não? REMUS JOHN LUPIN, COMO NÃO? A situação está preta! Literalmente. Olhou com pesar para sua poção, suspirando, redimiu seu orgulho lupino e confessou entre dentes:

"- É, tô precisando sim. Mas ai de você se..."

Tarde demais. O sorriso presunçoso do Black já havia se formado.

"- Cachorro pulguento."

E o dele também. Ah, minha vida de maroto.

"- Lobinho orgulhoso."

Aguardou as instruções do outro e seguiu-as fielmente, sua poção tomando o tão esperado tom violeta. Detestava admitir, mas Sirius conseguia ser o cachorro pulguento mais adorável do mundo. Mesmo quando afagava suas orelhas em brincadeira e murmurava "Bom garoto", como tinha acabado de fazer. Tsc, cachorro.

"- Engraçadinho."

"- Quer ver algo engraçado, Moony? Sabia que..."

Estancou. O loiro ficou encarando os orbes cinza esperando uma continuação, mas tudo o que recebeu em troca foi um sorriso. Maroto. Um dos piores. Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha, perguntando-se o que o moreno aprontaria dessa vez. Pensou em Snape, sentado no fundo da sala, trabalhando sozinho. Pensou em qualquer um daquela sala. Oh meu bom Merlin, o que diabos Sirius estava jogando dentro da poção?

"- Sirius, o que...?"

"- Shiu, só espera um pouquinho."

E os orbes âmbar ficaram perdidos, procurando respostas no sorriso insistente, um quê de mistério – e malícia. Não demorou muito e um cheiro mofado tomou o ar, os olhos tempestades tomando um ar de agradável contentamento. A peça tinha dado certo. E então, o grand finale: toda a masmorra soterrada em fumaça. Remus, como monitor que era, logo se preparou para guiar os alunos para fora da sala. Guiaria, se uma mão não houvesse segurado seu pulso, impedindo-o de ir mais longe. E se lábios não houvessem selado as palavras revoltadas. E quando seu misterioso Romeu separou-se, tudo o que o lobisomem pode ver, era um sorriso satisfeito, maroto e canino.

É, Merlin, a peça definitivamente deu certo. E eis o verdadeiro Grand Finale.

**N/*: olha mãe, eu fiz uma coisa fluffy sem angst nem limão O_O OMG, O QUE FIZERAM COMIGO? OOOOO: *runs* aah vai, ficou previsível, mas bem fofinha (R) SiRem é vida *-* E NÃO GABS, DRARRY NÃO. *runs* 'gay, sem guerrinha de ships :x mas –q enfim :B Créditos à todas as kengas que deixam minha vida mais gay (RR) KENGAS, EU AMO VOCÊS RAPÁ! :D e a Ju, porque ela fez a pipoca dilisia qe eu comi fazendo isso aqui :v**

**Ps.: O Snape tava no cantinho pensando no Regulus (R) PORQUE SEVERUS/REGULUS É VIDA SONSERINA (RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR) *-***

**Ps.:² DENI PEGAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL**

**Ps.:³ N/* means Nota da Star 8D –q *runs* vejam como eu sou retardada. :D**

**Meu cachorro gosta de reviews. Mas eu não tenho cachorro. Mande um review e doe um cachorrinho pra mim. 8D**

**Antes de tudo: **

**ENCONTRO SIREM EM SÃO PAULO, JÁ! Ò_Ó**


End file.
